1x03
Résumé Flash Back Sur la ferme de Ray Mullen, celui-ci tient Kate en joue et lui demande ce qu'elle fait dans son étable à moutons. Elle lui dit que son nom est "Annie", qu'elle vient de terminer ses études et qu'elle visite l'Australie, après être arrivée à Melbourne. Ray offre à déjeuner à Kate et ils se rendent compte qu'ils peuvent s'entraider: Ray a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider avec les travaux de la ferme et Kate a besoin d'argent et d'un endroit où habiter. Kate décide que le temps est venu de quitter la ferme. Elle s'apprête à partir la nuit, mais Ray lui offre d'attendre au lendemain et qu'il la conduira jusqu'à la gare, ce qu'elle accepte. Le lendemain, en route vers la gare, Kate se rend compte que le marshal suit le camion de Ray. Ray lui avoue alors qu'il a vu la photo de Kate affichée avec une offre de récompense de 23000 dollars et qu'il allait la livrer aux autorités pour la récompense car il a "toute une hypothèque" à payer. Kate s'empare alors du volant et fait sortir le camion de la route. Elle sort Ray, inconscient, du camion qui brûle, ce qui laisse le temps au marshal de la rattraper. Sur l'île Dans un abri improvisé qui lui sert d'infirmerie, Jack essaie de soigner un homme (le marshal), gravement blessé lors du crash, qui répète: "Ne lui faites pas confiance. Elle est dangereuse." Quand Jack lui demande de qui il s'agit, l'homme lui dit de regarder dans la poche de son veston. Ce que Jack y trouve est une photo d'identité judiciare de Kate. Pendant ce temps, Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Boone, Shannon et Charlie, qui étaient allés en expédition en terrain élevé dans le but d'essayer de faire fonctionner la radio, entreprennent de redescendre vers le camp. La nuit est sur le point de tomber. Sawyer veut continuer la route pendant la nuit, mais les autres membres du groupe l'en dissuadent. Discutant autour d'un feu de camp, ils décident de ne pas parler aux autres survivants du message de détresse qu'ils ont capté sur la radio (épisode 1x02), afin de ne pas nuire au moral. Au camp, Hurley entre dans l'abri-infirmerie, voit la photo de Kate et demande à Jack: "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?" Sur l'île, pendant la nuit, Boone subtilise le pistolet de Sawyer et les munitions de Sayid. Il s'en suit une discussion animée où le groupe se demande à qui confier l'arme. Ils optent pour Kate et celle-ci fait semblant de ne pas savoir se servir d'un pistolet. Au matin, le groupe de l'expédition est de retour au camp. Kate prend immédiatement Jack à part et lui raconte l'incident du message de détresse que le groupe a entendu. Elle lui demande si le marshal a dit quelque chose, ce à quoi Jack répond que non. La condition du marshal se déteriore. Il faudrait lui administrer des antibiotiques. Jack se rend dans le fuselage et tente de trouver des médicaments parmi les possessions des passagers morts. Il y trouve aussi Sawyer qui est en train de ratisser le fuselage pour son propre compte et qui dit à Jack que c'est maintenant la loi de la jungle. Sur la plage, Charlie aide Claire a receuillir des vêtements pour les survivants. Sun et Jin cherchent leurs valises. Jin dit à Sun de se laver le visage parce qu'elle lui fait honte. Hurley rencontre Kate à l'entrée de l'abri-infirmerie et aperçoit le pistolet à sa ceinture. Kate se penche pour observer le marshal, blessé et inconscient, lorsque celui-ci se réveille et attrappe le cou de Kate. Jack intervient pour l'empêcher d'étrangler Kate. Sur la plage, Michael demande à Walt ce que John Locke lui a dit la veille. Walt répond que Locke lui a confié qu'il s'était produit un miracle. Michael lui dit de rester loin de Locke. Après une averse, Michael va dans la jungle pour essayer de retrouver Vincent. Il entend des bruits qui l'effraient, se met à fuir en courant et arrive à l'endroit où Sun est en train de se laver. Le marshal est mourant. Ses cris de douleur sont entendus par les autres survivants. Le marshal demande à parler à Kate, seul à seul. Hurley met Jack au courant que Kate a un pistolet. Jack se rend à l'abri-infirmerie et entend une détonation. Sawyer sort de l'abri et dit qu'il a fait ce qui devait être fait. Toutefois, il a mal tiré. Il n'a fait qu'aggraver les douleurs du marshal qui souffre horriblement. Jack fait sortir Sawyer. Après un moment, les cris du marshal cessent et Jack sort de l'abri sans un mot. Adapté de : http://www.oceanicflight815.com episode guide Images Image:TabulaRasa1.jpg|Jack soigne le marshal Image:TabulaRasa2.jpg|Michael surprend Sun Image:TabulaRasa3.jpg|Sawyer après sa tentative de tuer le marshal Image:TabulaRasa4.jpg|Jack après qu'il ait tué le marshal Image:1x03-KateCaughtLeaving.jpg|Ray catches Kate leaving in the night. Image:1x03-KateAndSam.jpg|Kate and Ray driving to town. Image:1x03-Fire.jpg|A group of survivors make a fire, and Sayid explains what he thinks happened. Image:1x03-ClaireLuggage.jpg|Charlie helps Claire carry her luggage. Image:1x03-Mugshot.jpg|Jack sees Kate's mugshot. Image:1x03-SawyerBoo.jpg|Sawyer meets Jack inside the cabin. Image:1x03-SurvivorsNews.jpg|The survivors hear about the transciever. Image:1x03-JackNotMurderer.jpg|Jack tells Kate that he isn't a murderer. Image:1x03-LockeWhistle.jpg|Locke uses his whistle to find Vincent. Image:1x03-SawyerCatch.jpg|Sawyer catches an apple from Sayid. Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Saison 1